Makini "Nightingale" Delaross
Appearance :Makini is extremely tiny, petite, and generally adorable-looking. She has very fair skin (and burns very easily). Her hair is a mousey red color. When at home, she likes to keep it down just because it's easier to deal with. It's very thick and has a natural wave to it--not quite straight and not quite curly, so it's difficult for her to style it the way she likes. At work, she often puts it up in some style she found on Pinterest that looks cute but is quick and easy to pull off. This includes lots of hair clips--some of which may or may not have little rhinestones or be butterfly-shaped. She wears stud earrings in her earlobes. Clothing :Depends on the season and whether she's going out or staying in. Makini's not a fashionista, but she finds ways to look cute and trendy in a youthful, breezy sort of way. Warm days are days for shorts and stylish sleeveless shirts under giant shades and a sun hat. In cold weather, she's the sort who loves to wear wide-sleeved, calf-length jackets or cardigans with jeggings and a tunic, or big chunky sweaters that have holes worn in the sleeve cuffs (sleeves are always too long for her) when curling up with a romance novel at home. She's never caught dead wearing hoodies or sweats out in public, however. Nor is she caught dead in public wearing her prescription glasses, which she hates and only wears at home. Contacts are her best friend. Personality :Sweet, caring, and tender-hearted, Makini at first glance might seem like a mouse, but just start talking to her and you'll see the spark that flares up, testifying to her fighter's spirit within. Makini is an odd mix--nine times out of ten, she is a pillar of can-do attitude, common sense, and pragmatism. And then her hidden romantic streak will pop out at just the right moments to make her completely embarrassed. She can be a little bubbly or childish for her age sometimes, but she tries to rein it in quickly. Powers and Abilities Empathy :Makini's mind forms an empathetic link with those she is closest to; meaning she can sense extreme emotions of her loved ones. For example, if one of her loved ones is in extreme pain, she will sense their distress, regardless of how far away they are. This is, in fact, the weakest form of Telepathy/Empathy that any Orodenian has, making her "normal/Plain Jane" for an Orodenian woman. Weaknesses :She can only sense extreme forms of any emotions her loved ones are feeling--and it must be her closest loved ones (at the moment, only her own family, or people she sees as her family). As she is, essentially human, she has all the basic human limitations. Even in her days of yore as a Titan, she was never the most battle-hardened Titan, usually sitting in reserve as healing/support, so what little self-defense maneuvers she once knew are all gone from lack of practice. Other Abilities :Makini was trained as a healer as a child on her home planet, so she has a wide variety of knowledge on plants and their healing (or destructive) properties. As a nurse-in-training, as well, Makini is also handy with First Aid and adept at assessing and diagnosing various diseases or injuries. Actually taking care of major injuries, however, still requires her access to medical equipment. She's a nurse, not a miracle-worker. Relationships Family :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Haeloth :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Erik :RELATIONSHIP History Backstory ---- :Makini was born and raised on Oroden, in a tiny mountain town called Naiame Village. She grew up in a relatively poor, but happy family, the middle child of seven children. Makini's mother had dreams of her daughter becoming a healer, so Makini was apprenticed to the village healer (a doctor, of sorts), who specialized in the use of herbs, plants, and spices. Makini learned quite a bit from the healer as she grew up. But she was always fascinated by events outside of her village and would always "visit with" (harass) people from outside the village who stopped their on a journey. :Her favorite, however, was a mysterious man who claimed no name, always introducing himself simply as "A Fool and a Wanderer." He would breeze in now and then, very rarely, but eventually with increasing regularity. Well, that mystique was simply too much for Makini, who had to know more. She tagged after him wherever he went in town, offering to help him with small tasks or errands. She was always trying to badger his real name out of him, but he refused to tell her. He didn't ever seem too irritated with her, however, and often encouraged her by taking her up on her offers of assistance. :There was one time, however, where a great deal of time passed before his next visit. He came quickly, and he left even quicker, muttering that he had an engagement and would return soon. Hours went by. Evening set. When he finally stumbled back into the village, he was covered in wounds that Makini, as a healer, recognized right away: the wounds inflicted by Kharai-Ima, the most-feared of native Orodenian wildlife. Despite the gory wounds and despite her still-young age at the time, Makini quickly set to work cleaning and binding Wanderer's wounds. :On one of Wanderer's less-and-less frequent trips to the village, Makini happened to overhear him planning things... important things. Things she probably should never have known. Like his true name... and his plans to steal a space-worthy vessel and travel to a planet called Earth. :Her heart was broken at the thought of never seeing her Wanderer, the man named Haeloth, again. And her heart also ached for Earth like nothing she'd ever wanted before. So it was decided. She sneaked out of the village behind him, followed him for miles and miles, and finally managed to steal aboard his ship. :Even after she was, naturally, discovered, she refused to leave his side. And Haeloth allowed it. Because, after all, he couldn't just sail back to Oroden now, he reasoned aloud. :Upon arriving on Earth, Makini shadowed Haeloth as he began monitoring the Teen Titans' progress. Both of them were unseen and unnoticed. But after watching the Titans' activity for months, Makini began to yearn for their world. She saw in them a family which she missed in having left behind in Oroden, and a life of excitement she yearned for. :Haeloth gave his permission, and she appeared on the scene to officially join the Titans. She stayed with them for a few years, until there was a falling-out between her and the Titans. :Makini's heart was shattered. But of course, Haeloth was there, just as he always had been. And just as she'd once helped heal him when he'd been in pain, so now he returned the favor and helped heal her heart. He did his best to get her settled in Shoan City... just before the Brotherhood began their invasions of the towers. :Haeloth had done well in resettling her in Shoan, so Makini passed her life as Mckenna Jones as she watched the dark news every day of towers falling and Titans being hunted and killed--or at least, what little the news would tell. Terrified that the Brotherhood would find her, Makini continued living her new life, kept going to nursing school, kept busy at her clinics, all the while praying no one would ever find her... HEADING #1 ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE List of Character Appearances *None yet Character Also Mentioned In: *None yet Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Original NPCs Category:Shared NPCs Category:Former Titans Category:Neutrals Category:Oroden Category:Orodenians Category:Empaths Category:Healers Category:Titans Together